Under my skin
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Heero esta casado con Relena, pero le hace unas visitas a Duo, es un song fic, con una canción de Frank Sinatra, yaoi.


Titulo: Under my skin  
  
Autor: Lina Teshi  
  
Música: Frank Sinatra (no se quien la escribió pero él la cantaba)  
  
Ive got you under my skin  
  
Ive got you deep in the heart of me  
  
So deep in my heart, that youre really a part of me  
  
Ive got you under my skin  
  
Duo se encontraba recostado en su cama, Heero a su espalda profundamente dormido con la cabeza recostada en su espalda y sus fuertes brazos abrazando la cintura del joven con trenza, Duo suspiro al ver la foto que tenia a un lado de su cama, era una foto de él y Heero regresando de una misión, el soldado perfecto con ambos brazos a los lados luciendo acartonado como era usual en él, pero en su rostro se podía percibir una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era más bien una mueca para Duo, era la mejor sonrisa de todo el mundo.  
  
Heero comenzó a despertar y Duo volteo a verlo, Heero ya se encontraba vistiéndose, dándole la espalda.  
  
"te tienes que ir tan pronto?" pregunto Duo jalando las sabanas para no perder el calor de Heero.  
  
"Relena esta esperándome" fue lo único que dijo Heero antes de salir por la puerta del departamento de Duo.  
  
"cierto, tu esposa te espera" dijo Duo seriamente antes de que unas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas  
  
Heero Yui había contraído matrimonio con Relena Peacecraft unos meses después de que termino el asunto con Marimeia (lo siento si no se escribe así), irónico, pero Duo había sido el padrino.  
  
Una semana antes de la boda Duo le habia confesado su amor, esperando que se retractad de su decisión.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"te amo Heero" decía Duo mientras Heero recogía unos vidrios de un vaso que Duo había dejado caer al piso de nerviosismo.  
  
"No voy a detener esta boda Maxwell" fueron las frías palabras de Heero hacia él.  
  
Pero antes de que Duo pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Heero se habían apropiado de los suyos y su húmeda lengua pedía asilo en su boca.  
  
Desde entonces cada día había un llamada telefónica para Duo, aunque cuando levantaba el auricular solo encontraba silencio.  
  
"hola, habla Duo Maxwell" contestaba  
  
"..." silencio  
  
"hola?" preguntaba insistente  
  
"..." silencio  
  
"Heero?, eres tu?, se que eres tu y que probablemente no puedas hablar, entonces déjame decirte algo, te extraño... espero que vengas pronto, te amo"  
  
Y entonces la llamada terminaba.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Así era todos los días, excepto cuando Heero lo visitaba para compartir con él, su cama, como lo habían hecho hasta hace un momento.  
  
Ive tried so not to give in  
  
Ive said to myself this affair never will go so well  
  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well  
  
That Ive got you under my skin  
  
"no se por que sigo dejándote entrar de esa forma a mi vida Heero, es solo que... te amo tanto" decía Duo mientras contemplaba de nuevo la foto.  
  
Heero entraba a la mansión y Relena lo esperaba, cuando lo ve llegar corre hasta él para abrasarlo.  
  
"ahora no Relena, estoy cansado" indicaba Heero mientras subía a su habitación, Relena lo seguía de cerca.  
  
"de nuevo otra misión?", "Heero tienes estas misiones casi 2 veces a la semana desde que nos casamos, cuando tendrás tiempo para mi?, para nuestro matrimonio"  
  
"ahora no Relena, estoy cansado" repitió levantando un poco más su tono de voz  
  
"lo siento mi amor, te preparare un baño" dice ella mientras Heero se quita los zapatos "recuerda que mañana es la fiesta de Millardo y Noin, puedes creer que ya tienen un año de casados y dentro de dos meses más tu y yo los cumpliremos" gritaba desde dentro del baño.  
  
Heero mira por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Al siguiente día por la tarde, todos estaban en la fiesta, Quatre y Trowa, muy cerca uno del otro, Wuffei de la mano de su esposa Sally y Duo recargado en una pared, alejado de toda la multitud, observando detalladamente a Heero.  
  
Después de un rato decide acercársele.  
  
"como esta el matrimonio perfecto" bromeo Duo para esconder el nerviosismo  
  
"Duo, tenia mucho tiempo de no verte" Le dice Relena mientras le da un ligero abrazo.  
  
"Heero" saluda Duo "como estas?" pregunta aun muy nervioso por la presencia de Relena.  
  
"nos permites un momento Relena, tengo algo importante que hablar con Maxwell" dice frió Heero, mientras Relena asiente y se aleja para saludar a otras personas.  
  
"por que demonios viniste?" preguntaba molesto Heero  
  
Id sacrifice anything come what might  
  
For the sake of having you near  
  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
  
And repeats, repeats in my ear  
  
"Solo quería verte una vez más, antes de irme... mi vuelo sale por la noche" contestaba Duo, mientras veía que Heero lo cuestionaba con sus expresiones. "daría todo si vinieras conmigo Heero"  
  
Heero no dice nada y se aleja, se coloca a un lado de Relena sin voltear a tras.  
  
Duo comienza a alejarse de la fiesta, Quatre lo ve y se acerca a él.  
  
"Duo?, te encuentras bien" pregunta preocupado el rubio, os ojos de Duo inundados de lagrimas que no permitiría salir lo ven tristemente.  
  
"No lo logre Quatre, no vendrá" decía Duo cabizbajo, y con las manos temblorosas, Quatre se acerca más a él y lo abraza.  
  
"de todas formas te iras?" pregunta Quatre sin querer soltarlo.  
  
"si... despídeme de Tro y Wufi" dice Duo mientras camina para salir de la fiesta.  
  
"cuídate Duo" murmura Quatre que ve alejarse tan decaído al piloto que alguna vez fue la alegría de todos.  
  
Duo guarda todas sus cosas en la maleta, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y los incontrolables sollozos no le dejaban respirar bien, cada cosa en ese lugar le recordaba a Heero, aun sus momentos de silencio eran preciados y los recordaba como si hubieran pasado ayer.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Heero quieres cenar?" preguntaba Duo levantándose de la cama y Heero siguiéndolo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuando llegó hasta ahí, abrió el refrigerador y saco una vasija con restos de pizza y espagueti.  
  
"no vas a querer?" preguntaba Duo con la boca llena, Heero solo lo miraba expectante de cada movimiento que hacia, de pronto se acerco rápidamente hasta el y con su mano limpio la comisura del labio de Duo que aun tenia restos de salsa, y se lo llevo a la boca, Duo miraba perplejo y cuando Heero acerco sus labios a los de él no opuso resistencia alguna.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Duo seca sus lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera negra preferida, cierra sus maletas y se dispone a salir del departamento cuando de pronto recuerda haber dejado algo muy importante, corre hasta l habitación y ahí esta, sobre la cama, la ultima cosa en su departamento, la fotografía de él y Heero, la toma entre sus manos y la acera hasta su pecho, entonces retoma su camino.  
  
Dont you know you fool, you never can win  
  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
  
Makes me stop before I begin  
  
Cause Ive got you under my skin  
  
Dúo se encuentra de pie en la banqueta, esperando un taxi que lo lleve a su destino, con el boleto de pasaje en la mano y la desesperanza en el corazón, 3 minutos pasaron sin la menor señal de autos, Duo estaba decidido a caminar cuando vio un auto que se detenía lentamente frente a su casa, sorpresa cuando reconoció quien era el conductor.  
  
Heero baja del auto y dirige hasta él, lo mira la mima cara sin sentimiento alguno.  
  
"tienes tiempo?" pregunta Heero.  
  
"No Yui, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo en la cama, mi vuelo sale en unos minutos y estoy retrasado" Cielos dolió más decirlo que pensarlo, razonaba Duo.  
  
"Quiero hablar contigo y solo me tomara unos segundos" decía Heero mientras tomaba de las muñecas a Duo y lo obligaba a quedarse quieto.  
  
"Bien, habla, estoy esperando" replicaba Duo  
  
"Duo...Aishiteru" decía Heero mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"Diablos Heero no me hables en japonés, sabes que no puedo entenderte" decía frustrado Duo  
  
"Duo...te amo" le tradujo Heero  
  
Duo se quedo pasmado, no podía creer lo que había oído, Heero le había dicho que lo amaba, 2 veces si contaba la que no había entendido, Heero lo acerca hasta él y le da un tierno beso en los labios, entonces le muestra dos boletos.  
  
"Ya perdiste un vuelo, por que no vienes conmigo en otro?" preguntaba Heero dándole una sonrisa, una verdear sonrisa que iluminaba el alma del piloto de ojos violetas.  
  
"que pasara con Relena?" pregunta preocupado Duo  
  
"No me interesa, Quatre esta manejando el asunto del divorcio y mientras estés a mi lado, no importa" contesta Heero.  
  
Duo lo abrasa fuertemente mientras le dice al oído  
  
"Ai-shiteru a ti también Heero, te amo"  
  
Cause Ive got you under my skin  
  
*Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, nunca había escrito un song fic de Heero y Duo, (en verdad nunca había escrito un Song fic de nadie) Pero por si no saben mucho ingles, déjenme les traduzco la ultima frase, (solo por que me encanta) Cause i've got you under my skin = Por que te tengo bajo mi piel. Saludos,  
  
Lina  
  
El resto es silencio 


End file.
